1. Field of the Invention
Detailed herein are systems and methods of automatically customizing a viewer-selected video responsive to the application of the viewer's video content preferences to a segment map of the video.
In the delivery of a viewer-selected video advertisement, a version of the advertisement is transmitted that is responsive to the viewer's preferences for a level of detail and explicitness in a range of content categories. The viewer is compensated for the viewing of the video advertisement.
In instances where the viewing of the video is interrupted by a communication, delivery of the video is automatically placed on hold (paused) in response to the viewer accepting the communication. Upon completion of the communication, the delivery of the video is automatically restarted at the point placed on hold, at some pre-defined amount of time prior to the placing on hold of the video, or at a suitable prior point in the video.
2. Background of the Invention
As the delivery of video programs moves from a broadcast architecture to a pointcast architecture, the digital superhighway promises the delivery of a variety of interactive video services, including interactive video games and information services.
However, with respect to non-interactive entertainment programming, such as motion pictures, video programming concepts remain largely rooted in the primitive traditional linear architectures of celluloid films. Proposed movies-on-demand services, while utilizing a pointcast architecture, largely reflect the broadcast tradition in terms of the video provided.
Traditionally, the strategy of video advertisement has been to utilize programming interruptions to deliver advertisement which a viewer seldom has a desire to receive. Advertising concepts have yet to suggest the realization of the potential that video server based pointcast delivery systems offer in terms of the delivery of a viewer requested automatically customized video advertisement, and compensating the viewer for the apparent viewing of the advertisement.
Similarly, the delivery of communication and video services have traditionally been separate and distinct, the prior art as yet to address the issues relating to the integration of the viewing of a video program with the receipt of a communication.
The patents to Von Kohorn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,404; Chard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,964; Kiesel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,044; Olivo Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,796; Vogel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,158; Vogel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,160; Boyd et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,727; and Palmer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,135; the teachings of which are incorporated by reference herein, detail a variety of video editing systems. However, none of these references describe a system in which the contents of a video program are automatically customized in response to a viewer's video content preferences.